Enough
by Aloh Dark
Summary: Naruto sits up one night thinking. SasuNaruSasu. Please read and review.


Title: Enough  
  
Author: Aloh Dark  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Slash, aka, homosexuality. Don't like boys loving boys, then don't read. Mentions of sex. Slight angst. OOC.  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru/NaruSasu  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Naruto!! I do!! Now, if you'll excuse me, my therapist is here with friends in white coats.  
  
Spoilers: Nope. None at all.

Summary: Naruto sits up at night thinking.  
  
AN: This is the first part of a four part series. All the parts are short, and are supposed to be that way. This part takes place at about mid-fall and the other parts progress from there. I wrote this one night where the weather and atmosphere was like it is in this series.

Review this please!! It's my first Naruto fic!! I'm very unsure if this is good. I like it though, so I hope you do to!

Enough by Aloh Dark 

Naruto looked to his side and smiled. He had all he really wanted lying next to him. Sasuke in an exhausted sleep after a very tiring round of sex. Okay, so maybe it was more like four rounds, but even one of those rounds was grounds for the utter exhaustion. It didn't matter much to him, he was too awake even after all they'd done. He had everything he could ever hope for and that fact was keeping him awake.

He had Uchiha Sasuke. They worked together, lived together, were together. Naruto smiled and gently brushed the hair out of Sasuke's closed eyes. There was no way he could ever love that boy more than he already did. But every day he just seemed to love him more and more; even though they were bickering constantly.

Not only did he have the love of his life, he had friends. Sasuke was his best friend, but he had so many more friends now. Sakura-chan, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Pervert-Sennin and Konohamaru's gang of kids. They were all his most prized friends and he would die for any one of them. He'd spent so long alone that he knew how precious friends really were.

So why, Naruto thought as he sat up. He didn't think for a moment as he glanced out the window at the giant moon. He pulled his knees up and rested his forearms on them. _Why_, he thought again, _am I not happy?_

He had everything, everything he'd ever dreamed of. He had someone he loved and whom loved him back. He had his dream unfolding before his eyes. He had friends, so many friends. More and more of the towns people weren't looking at him in total hatred anymore and only resigned distrust.

He should be happy, he knew. He should be so much more than happy. And he was most of the time. But then there were times like now when he just couldn't for the life of him smile and really feel like he meant it. He was glad that it only happened to him at night when Sasuke was deep asleep and he could be alone, but not lonely.

"Sasuke," He whispered to the sleeping boy. "I love you."

Sasuke just snuggled deeper into the covers and mumbled. Even though he was usually a very light sleeper, after sex he couldn't be woken up until he was ready. Or maybe it was just Naruto that had him so calm and relaxed in his sleep.

Naruto sighed and buried his head in his arms. He pulled his legs in tighter and just sat in silence. It didn't make any sense to him. How he could feel this... numb when any other time he felt like he'd burst from happiness.

Naruto lifted his head as he heard the sudden rumble of thunder. Hasty thunderclouds were constantly showing up this time of the year. Their quick, harsh rains were chill the earth and take the dying leaves from the trees. They'd quickly die out or move on though; leaving just as fast as they'd come.

Naruto unfolded himself so he could open the window to let in the rain leaden air. He loved the rain. Sasuke would complain tomorrow morning when he woke to a cold room, but he didn't care. He needed the rain now and Sasuke was asleep.

Naruto could remember all the times when he was younger and it would rain. It'd make him feel glad because when he sat in this same spot he'd rarely see anyone outside. That always made him feel better knowing that everyone else was in their homes, just like he was.

He heard the first tink of rain hitting the world seconds before it began pouring down in sheets. He breathed in the air slowly, deep into his lungs before letting it go. He rested his head on the window sil and watched the rain fall outside.

"Shut the window and go to sleep, dobe." A husky voice said from behind Naruto.

He turned to see Sasuke's open eyes staring at him. Naruto grinned, forcing his eyes to twinkle, knowing that as sleepy as Sasuke was and as dark as it was the other boy wouldn't notice how forced it was. "I like the rain."

"I don't care. Go to sleep." Sasuke said before rolling over and quickly falling back asleep.

Naruto stared at his bare back for a long moment before sighing and shutting the window until only a crack was left open. He laid down and just stared at Sasuke. He desperate wanted to reach out and pull the other boy to him, but resisted the urge. Sasuke hated to be cuddled except right after sex, and Naruto knew that. He didn't want to raise Sasuke's suspicions by cuddling.

He rolled over so he was facing the window again. He blanked his mind as he watched the rain wash away the world outside. Just having Sasuke with him was enough. For now, just having Sasuke was enough.


End file.
